gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Combimon 2: Fest Land
Combimon 2: Fest Land is the sequel to Combimon: Combination Monsters and the second installment to the Combimon series by Gamesoft. Eliot, Yura, and their friends are fighting for the rights to build a new theme park on the land of the Combimon. It was released only for the Sega Saturn in May 20th, 1997. Gameplay The objective is simple and similar to the previous Combimon game: win minigames, obtain stars and defeat the evil Combimon. This time around, the Combimon are predetermined while entering a world. Players can recruit one of the three Combimon in each world. Each of the six worlds has its own tricks and turns, and the playable characters wear different outfits based on the theme of the world. Battle, Luck, and Duel minigames are introduced in this game. Battle Minigames give every player a chance to win 60% of the stocked jackpot taken from players (usually a set amount). The top two get a 60/40 share, while the bottom two receive little else; a leftover shard is given randomly. Additionally, players can no longer lose items in normal minigames. Also, the players now have the option to practice minigames, which would later be featured in all future installments. Plot One day Eliot and his friends decide on making a new theme park. They name this new world Eliot Land. But Mason, a boy from Yura's class, is unhappy with that name, and introduces his own name; Mason Land. Thanks to Mason, an argument breaks out on what to call this new world. Yura suddenly interrupts the group claiming she has a name they can all agree on. She reveals her name to be Yura Land and the characters react in irony. As the group continues to debate on the name of the theme park, a sinister event is taking place on the other side of the land of the Combimon. A group of Combimon with evil intentions have set their sights on this new land, and quickly begins invading it for themselves as the group is still arguing. A random Combimon sees their invasion and then arrives to warn the group about the monsters' plans. However, because they are still fighting they do not hear him. Pegalion then gets everyone's attention by saying whoever can defeat all of the evil Combimon will have the new land named after them. The cast quickly runs off to defeat the evil Combimon and claim their prize. Playable Characters *Eliot *Yura *Mason *Kala Worlds & Recruitable Combimon Treasure Land: the first world of the game. The players are dressed in a pirate garb, and they are assigned the title "Captain." Shartanic is the Boss Combimon of this world. *Turkie (Selkie-turtle) *Goldrab (Gold-crab) *Clatter (Clam-otter) West Land: the second world of the game. The players are dressed as gunslingers, and they are assigned the title "Sheriff." Buffaloosa is the Boss Combimon of this world. *Coyodit (Coyote-bandit) *Buzzweed (Buzzard-tumbleweed) *Coalzard (Coal-lizard) Astro Land: the third world of the game. Players are dressed as astronauts, and are members of the Stellar Federation. Abductron is the Boss Combimon of this world. *Cometite (Comet-elf) *BLANK (UFO) *Cannondyne (Cannon-falcon) Tribal Land: the fourth world of the game. Players are dressed as archeologists, but are not given a title. Pantec is the Boss Combimon of this world. *Allirilla (Gator-gorilla) *Fruitink (Fruit-salamander) *Totemana (Totem) Dead Land: the fifth world of the game. Players are dressed as apparition hunters, each assigned the title "Spirit Attacker." Frankenshock is the Boss Combimon of this world. *Crowbat (Crow-vampire) *Blancanis (Werewolf) *Wrapwing (Mummy-hawk) Monster Land: the sixth and final world of the game. This world is unlocked when all the other worlds have been played at least once. Nobody is dressed in any costumes beside their normal attire, and they are not assigned a title. Madame Saurus is the Boss Combimon of this world, as well as the final boss of the game overall. Category:Multisoft Category:Party Games Category:RPG Games Category:Sega Saturn Games Category:Mini Games